Chaos Flux
A Dark Guild that is infamous for their exploits and random hits on varying cities based off their wealth. They consider themselves pirates. Looting small cities of their wealth and selling them to the highest bidder. While their crimes were feeble crimes in order to obtain currency, as time passed the nature of their crimes esculated to more serious infractions which led to the destruction of their original guild house. Since that time they have retreated to the skies in a ship that each used from the stole pieces and materials they confiscated from their old guild house. Since then the guild has expanded and broken of into two sections of the ship. The Pirate mages who go out and mainly focus on looting, ransom, kidnapping and tresure hunting. The second and more serious section is the dark mage floor, where far more evil plans are being concocted and created to unleash on the world. Despite the separations within the guild the two sides work well together and have created very powerful tactics that allow the two to feed off each other strengths and fend off their weaknesses. Mercenary/Pirate Mages As their name suggest they function as the guild means for currency. Their sections consists of Mercenaries, merchants, treasure hunters and pirates. This group while their crime are considered low and petty often do a good job and have cleaned out small cities. They function by robbing, looting, holding hostages and demanding ransoms by going after family members of high ranked officials. Dee to their nature the are often not classified as a big threat compared to their brethern section of Dark Mages who crimes are levels above that of their own. That being said they still pose a serious threat to smaller weaker guild and cities. Despite their known reputation as pirates they often have comedic gags that plague and humor their jobs often making the easiest of jobs more complicated than it should. Their Head leader Captain Athame Lockheed is the defacto leader of their circus treat those under her as family. Something else of note is that they often maintain their position as pirates but not barbarians, and when people are cooperating will not cause more problem and attention than they need. Dark Mages As stated this guild is comprised of two sides, rather than S-rank and lower rank mages. This guild is based on Mercs and actual Dark Mages. The dark mages prime focus is based on the discovery of Black Arts. While they are looking to uncover the many secrets of the Lord Zeref. Beliving Zeref was looking for someone to take up his mantle, they wor diligently to find a way to get closer to his level of power. Looking to take his place as tamer of the world and rationer of magic. Most of the dark mages possess a hatred toward humans who can not wield magic labeling them as heretics, not worthy of magic. Deeming them as pest and rodents, their main focus is to expand the 10% of mages into the majority and turn humans without magic into the minority. Or completely vanquish them completely. Teams Chaotic Centaur Lockheed Family Category:Dark Guilds